Time Travelers
by BobWhite
Summary: Five space ships left Earth in the year 2012 during one of the most pivotal times. What happens when the space ships show up in Terra Nova? R&R 2 find out more.
1. Circa 2012

**Full Summary:**

Before the fracture was discovered, a group of people take to the skies to find a different place for the people of earth. They are known as the Time Travelers. They leave well before the first person heads through the fracture and during earth's most pivotal year. What happens when the people of that time period show up in Terra Nova? Will they be welcomed? Will they be in the history books? And why did they leave when they did?

**Circa 2012:**

**Mabaga Household:**

War was being threatened and nobody knew what to do. My family was different. We knew what to do. The people we were in collaboration with had already built the ships that would take us far away from our beloved home on Earth, but we knew that if we didn't go, something far worse would happen and we needed to find a safe place for the people of Earth to call their new home for good, to start over, to have a fresh start. We were to be the first wave to leave the planet. Five ships in all would leave together. And aboard those ships, families would live and maintain the ships and the everyday going on of the ship. Earth was no long a safe place to live and we knew that if we did not leave soon, there would be no telling if we would ever be able to leave once the war started.

As is known to many people on Earth, 2012 was meant to be the end of life as we knew it. That's when the Mayan Calendar stopped, the year when Armageddon would strike. It wasn't like what the scientists thought. Yes, our world nearly ended in 2012, but not from super-volcanos or natural disasters like most scientists predicted. No, our world ended when we were invaded from above. The ships we were building were being built underground where the families that were to live on them now lived, for fear that the aliens would kill them if they found out what was happening.

We were not the only ones that lived underground. On the contrary, many people had begun to build underground due to the fact that the aliens technology could not penetrate the hard ground we built our homed under. They were defenseless against such a primitive way of defense. So they stayed above ground and hunted those still living on the surface. Though the top part of our home was on the surface, we barely ever went above ground. Only when it was deemed important to take the risk and only then did we go (but when we went we went with weapons to defend ourselves, mostly water guns because the water burned them and some automatic weapons as well).

The Aliens were known to take the humans they attacked back to their ships, to experiment on. Then they would let the humans back out into the public to see what they did. Most of the experimented on humans would not be the spies for the Aliens and went straight for the nearest cliff or body of water or tall building and threw themselves into their plan of killing themselves. Nobody ever wanted to live after being experimented on by the Aliens. As the war with the Aliens ravenged, our plan of leaving Earth fell into the final preparations.

We loaded everything we owned onto the perspective ships that we would be living on and then loaded the animals as well as the medical, scientific and food supplies (cooking supplies with the food) we would need to survive. Next we loaded the animals, then all the hunting gear (fishing bait, spears, bows & arrows, guns and ammo, swords, daggers and knives, tomahawks, machete's, and whatever else was deemed a weapon. Next we loaded all the animals that we were taking with us (cows for milk, cheese and butter, horses to ride once we got to a planet we could hunt on, chickens for eggs, roosters to eat, goats for milk and cheese, sheep and llamas for wool, bees for honey) and enough hay bales to suit the animals comfortably as well as hungrily. After the animals were loaded, we started loading up the Herbology labs with all the food that we had collected and all the seeds that we could grow to make working gardens inside the ships. The labs would be the main source of food as nobody knew how long it would be till we could get to uninhabited planet that could sustain life.

After all the essential belongings and most of our needed things were loaded onto the ships, we started loading up the mechanical and electrical departments with everything mechanical and electrical. We had tunnels under all the major electronic and mechanical stores in our home town and whenever we needed something for the mechanics department or electrical departments, we would head through the tunnels with bags and baskets and load up before heading back home. The Aliens were never the wiser. We had spray painted the windows the very first day of the invasion and barricaded the doors so nothing could ever get in just to make sure they never knew that we were there (so we could raid in peace, though we never turned the lights on, only used small flashlights to get to what we wanted and needed). It wasn't just that we were leaving for a better tomorrow, we planned on coming back one day for the rest of the people of Earth (or at least those that were still alive after the Invasion, if there were any alive that was).

I was only eight when we decided to leave, but that was also the year I started writing everything down in a journal. I started with who I was and who my family members were and went from there. I knew that someday, someone would want to hear about those that decided to leave Earth to find a better planet to start over and it was only fair that I record what we were doing. My parents thought the same way. They had given me permission to go to one of the department stores with my older brothers Mathias and Markus to load up on all the writing materials and pens that I would need to keep an accurate account of what was going on. That's not all we got. In order to keep accurate records without the paper deteriorating, we grabbed all the laptop computers in the store and packed them into our baskets and bags. We would take what we had collected back to the tunnels and putting them into carts before heading back into the stores. We weren't just scrounging for ourselves, we scrounging for everyone. Being only eight, I knew that the Aliens could attack the stores we ventured to at any time, so we kept as quiet as we could and when we heard the ships flying above us, we quietly crept back to the tunnels and hid until they were gone.

We were going to survive no matter what we had to do in order to survive. It was only a matter of time before we were to leave, but we still had to be careful not to attract any attention to ourselves. It was hard, but we managed, we had been doing it for so long that it was just another part of our daily routines that we did every day. Constantly looking over our shoulders to make sure we weren't being followed as we made our way through the city looking for anyone left alive to bring back to our home and get the hell off this rock before it was too late. There weren't that many people and by now we knew what to look for just in case a few of the humans we came across had been experimented on; they were the ones that looked like zombies and would turn on the living like they were food. When that happened, we ran like hell to one of the safe houses and barricaded ourselves inside, before descending into the tunnels and locking the metal doors behind us and scurrying back through the tunnels to our home knowing that as soon as the 'zombies' got our scent, the Aliens would soon have it as well.

There weren't many occasions that that happened but when it did, we grabbed what we had scrounged up and fled. Mostly we had weapons with us when we went out so we could kill them if we had the time to grab the weapon, but normally our hands were so full that we couldn't grab the weapon so all we could do was run and hope we were caught and that we could get somewhere safe in time. When the time for departure came, we all headed for the ships. Nearly every building in our home town had been emptied. The buildings included: the library, all the schools (for the education departments on board the ships), all the department stores (for the clothes, food and entertainment as well as furniture, alarm clocks), all the coffee shops (for the kitchen area, so that there would always be fresh coffee in the morning), and all the hardware stores (for the mechanical and electrical departments and for any construction material that would be needed over the years. All the appliances had also been taken from the hardware stores and even some of the rooms within the ship had carpet on them so that we weren't injuring ourselves when we got up and about during the day. Extra rolls of carpet were stored in one of the storage rooms against the wall along with everything else that was new and would be used when something broke down or just plain wore out).

By the time Christmas came in the year 2012, we were ready to leave Earth far behind, now all we had to do was get out of the underground hanger bays and into the sky without alerting the Aliens as to what was going on. All the ships had been retrofitted with laser guns and weapons to shoot at anything in its way (that was, anything hostile in its way) and they were all in working order. The mechanical departments held the blue prints for each ship in a safe within the department so that if we ever needed to build more ships we would have the materials know how to do so. It wasn't that hard to get everyone ready for departure. Everyone slept that last night in their own underground homes and made sure all of their family members were ready to leave the next morning. Because me and my family were to fly in the ship called Serenity, (after my baby sister that had died in the first wave of attacks because she had been stuck at school) and were to be the first of the ships to leave the hanger bays, we slept on the ship that night. My sister Paloma slept with her husband because she wanted to feel safe. She was pregnant with her first child and we wanted to be well away from Earth and the War when she gave birth. It was funny to think of ourselves as being the Aliens as we most likely would be looked at whenever we ventured to a new planet that might have people or alien-like creatures living on them.

**Departure:**

We woke the next morning around eight and started the preparations to leave by noon that day. We wanted to be out of Earth's atmosphere by mid-day and in order for that to happen, we had to start up Serenity's Hyperspace Engines and be ready to head into Hyperspace within seconds of leaving the hanger bays. The doors above the hanger bays were built just under the soil, mere feet from where the fighting above was going on. We knew that most people around the world probably weren't thinking about leaving the planet, instead were more interested in living underground till they had a definitive way of defeating the Aliens once and for all so we knew that the only resistance we would get was from the Aliens themselves.

Getting out of Earth's atmosphere would be easy; it was fighting our way through the ships surrounding Earth that would be hard. But if we could blow up the main Mother-ship, then the rest of the ships would fall to anything that came at them. We had had a radio show going underground to any who were listening and knew that most of the military personnel were listening since they had known of our plan way before the Invasion had begun. Once we gave them word that we were leaving the planet and heading into space, they went into battle mode. They waited for the signal to start fighting the aliens on the ground as well as the ships above the cities to finally wipe out the Aliens once and for all. The signal would be a radio burst from us that told them that the main Mother-ship was no more. It had been my job to communicate that to them, and I took it very seriously. The message would simply read: Mother-Shi Gone. Then the fighting for Earth would happen and the humans would take back what was rightfully theirs to begin with. But we wouldn't be there for the fighting. We needed to be gone by the time the fighting started or they would come after us as well and then any hope that the human race would survive would forever be diminished.

So as we alerted the other captains as to what we were thinking to get out of Earth's atmosphere, all ships started up there Hyperspace Engines as well as their main engines and made ready to leave. Everyone strapped down anything that wasn't strapped down to make sure nothing would break. Drawers were locked and everything that had been bolted to the floors and walls was strapped from one end of the wall to the next, to make sure nothing would break. Then everyone strapped themselves into their seats and held on as the hanger bay doors opened and brought the sunlight to us. My father hit the Hyperspace button and seconds after leaving the docks, we were in space surrounding Earth. Serenity made its way to where the main Mother-Ship was located and started firing everything she had into destroying it. Minutes after Serenity started shooting at the Mother-Ship, the Phoenix, Moscow, Darconian, and Jurassic ships arrived in orbit and started shooting at the Mother-Ship as well. Within thirty minutes, the Mother-Ship was exploding and I sent the message back to Earth, letting them know that they could start the main fight of gaining Earth back for good. As soon as the message was away, all five ships jumped back into Hyperspace and headed for a totally different set of quadrants that we had decided on just seconds before we launched.

We had successfully departed Earth, blown up the main Mother-Ship and started the revolution that Earth so desperately needed to start fighting once again. Now we were on our own as we headed out of the Milky Way and on to new times. Would we survive the next few years as we knew that what we were attempting to accomplish was by going back and forth in time to see which time period we could thrive in? Could we thrive in the past? Or was it the future that we had to look forward to? Would we ever see Earth again? And if we did, which Era would we be living in when we got back to Earth? Would we be remembered for what we had done?


	2. Character Information

**Character Information:**

**Serenity Crew: 4 Families:**

**_Mabaga_ Family:**

**Hanno Mabaga:** Father, husband of Sarah, father of Paloma, Mathias, Markus, Teaka, Britta & Deni; Job: Captain & Pilot.

**Sarah Mabaga:** Mother, wife of Hanno, mother of Paloma, Mathias, Markus, Teaka, Britta & Deni; Job: Co-Captain & Head of Transportation Department.

**Paloma Mabaga-Revak:** 21, daughter of Hanno & Sarah, sister of Mathais, Markus, Teaka, Britta, & Deni, wife of Zeph Revak; Job: Mechanical Department.

**Mathais Mabaga:** 18, son of Hanno & Sarah, brother of Paloma, Markus, Teaka, Britta & Deni; Job: Head of Communications Department

**Markus Mabaga:** 18, son of Hanno & Sarah, brother of Paloma, Mathias, Teaka, Britta & Deni; Job: Head of Electrician Department.

**Teaka Mabaga:** 16, daughter of Hanno & Sarah, sister of Paloma, Mathias, Markus, Britta & Deni; Jobs: Hunter, Mechanic, & Electrician Departments.

**Britta Mabaga:** 14, daughter of Hanno & Sarah, sister of Paloma, Mathias, Markus, & Deni; Job: Kitchen Department.

**Deni Mabaga:** 12, daughter of Hanno & Sarah, sister of Paloma, Mathias, Markus & Britta; Job: Herbology Department.

**_Revak _Family:**

**Rawden Revak:** Father, husband of Tamara, father of Zeph, Marcel, Zelaya, Jessica & Tyler; Job: Pilot.

**Tamara Revak:** Mother, wife of Rawden, mother of Zeph, Marcel, Zelaya, Jessica & Tyler; Job: Head of Kitchen Department.

**Zeph Revak:** 22, son of Rawden & Tamara, brother of Marcel, Zelaya, Jessica and Tyler, husband of Paloma; Job: Electrician Department.

**Marcel Revak:** 18, son of Rawden & Tamara, brother of Zeph, Zelaya, Jessica & Tyler, husband of Gabriella; Job: Science Department.

**Zelaya Revak:** 16, daughter of Rawden & Tamara, sister of Zeph, Marcel, Jessica & Tyler; Job: Transportation Department.

**Jessica Revak:** 12, daughter of Rawden & Tamara, sister of Zeph, Marcel, Zelaya & Tyler; Job: Communications Department.

**Tyler Revak:** 10, son of Rawden & Tamara, brother of Zeph, Marcel, Zelaya & Jessica; Job: Kitchen Department.

**_Sandala_ Family:**

**Zvi Sandala:** Father, husband of Magally, father of Gabriella, Glynis, Ivan, Tyrone & Myrian; Job: Head of the Herbology Dept.

**Magally Sandala:** Mother, wife of Zvi, mother of Gabriella, Glynis, Ivan, Tyrone & Myrian; Job: Head of the Medical Dept.

**Gabriella Sandala-Revak:** 19, daughter of Zvi & Magally, sister of Glynis, Ivan, Tyrone & Myrian, wife of Marcel; Job: Medical Doctor.

**Glynis Sandala:** 17, daughter of Zvi & Magally, sister of Gabriella, Ivan, Tyrone & Myrian; Job: Medical Department (Nurse).

**Ivan Sandala:** 15, son of Zvi & Magally, brother of Gabriella, Glynis, Tyrone & Myrian; Job: Transportation Department.

**Tyrone Sandala:** 13, son of Zvi & Magally, brother of Gabriella, Glynis, Ivan & Myrian; Job: Animal Department.

**Myrian Sandala:** 10, daughter of Zvi & Magally, sister of Gabriella, Glynis, Ivan & Tyrone; Job: Animal Department.

**_Petruna_ Family:**

**Petar Petruna:** Father, husband of Kameena, father of Realah, Rela, Tania & Boyko; Job: head of the Science Dept.

**Kameena Petruna:** Mother, wife of Kameena, mother of Realah, Rela, Tania & Boyko; Job: Head of Education Department.

**Realah Petruna:** 20, daughter of Petar & Kameena, sister of Rela, Tania & Boyko; Job: Head of Hunting Department.

**Rela Petruna:** 18, daughter of Petar & Kameena, sister of Realah, Tania & Boyko; Job: Teacher.

**Tania Petruna:** 16, daughter of Petar & Kameena, sister of Realah, Rela & Boyko; Job: Transportation.

**Boyko Petruna:** 14, son of Petar & Kameena, brother of Realah, Rela & Tania; Job: Herbology lab.

**Phoenix Crew: 4 Families:**

**_Ragala_ Family:**

**Vesko Ragala:** Father, husband of Kaye, father of Enrique, Ilena, Mariva, Yanko & Nikolay; Job: Captain & Pilot, Head of the Education Dept.

**Kaye Ragala:** Mother, wife of Vesko, mother of Enrique, Ilena, Mariva, Yanko & Nikolay; Job: Head of Transportation Department.

**Enrique Ragala:** 22, son of Vesko & Kaye, brother of Ilena, Mariva, Yanko & Nikolay, husband of; Job: Hunter.

**Irena Ragala-Paulik:** 20, daughter of Vesko & Kaye, sister of Enrique, Mariva, Yanko & Nikolay, wife of; Job: Mechanic.

**Mariva Ragala:** 18, daughter of Vesko & Kaye, sister of Enrique, Ilena, Yanko & Nikolay; Job: Communications.

**Yanko Ragala:** 16, son of Vesko & Kaye, brother of Enrique, Ilena, Mariva & Nikolay; Job: Transportation.

**Nikolay Ragala:** 14, son of Vesko & Kaye, brother of Enrique, Ilena, Mariva & Yanko; Job: Hunter.

**_Paulik_ Family:**

**Plamen Paulik:** Father, husband of Tatyana, father of Kiril, Nikolai, Amalia, Hemi & Reena; Job: Head of Hunting Department.

**Tatyana Paulik:** Mother, wife of Plamen, mother of Kiril, Nikolai, Amalia, Hemi & Reena; Job: Head of Kitchen.

**Kiril Paulik-Ragala:** 22, daughter of Plamen & Tatyana, sister of Nikolai, Amalia, Hemi & Reena, wife of Enrique Ragala; Job: Hunter

**Nikolai Paulik:** 20, son of Plamen & Tatyana, brother of Kiril, Amalia, Hemi & Reena, husband of Ilena; Job: Head of Electrician Department

**Amalia Paulik-Sikula:** 18, daughter of Plamen & Tatyana, sister of Kiril, Nikolai, Hemi & Reena, wife of Saevar Sikula; Job: Doctor

**Hemi Paulik:** 16, son of Plamen & Tatyana, brother of Kiril, Nikolai, Amalia & Reena; Job: Scientist

**Reena Paulik:** 14, daughter of Plamen & Tatyana, sister of Kiril, Nikolai, Amalia & Hemi; Job: Teacher assistant

**_Sikula_ Family:**

**Mareko Sikula:** Father, husband of Tulia, father of Arora, Saevar, Makita & Michael; Job: Head of the Medical Department.

**Tulia Sikula:** Mother, wife of Mareko, mother of Arora, Saevar, Makita & Michael; Job: Head of the Science Department

**Arora Sikula-Hadnagy:** 20, daughter of Mareko & Tulia, sister of Saevar, Makita & Michael, wife of Viktor Hadnagy; Job: Communications

**Saevar Sikula:** 18, son of Mareko & Tulia, brother of Arora, Makita & Michael, husband of Amalia Paulik; Job: Animal breeder

**Makita Sikula:** 16, daughter of Mareko & Tulia, sister of Arora, Saevar & Michael; Job: Transportation

**Michael Sikula:** 12, son of Mareko & Tulia, brother of Arora, Saevar & Makita; Job: Kitchen Department

**_Hadnagy_ Family:**

**Ravi Hadnagy:** Father, husband of Akusia, father of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Head of Animal Department

**Akusia Hadnagy:** Mother, wife of Ravi, mother of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Head of Mechanical Department

**Viktor Hadnagy:** 20, son, of Ravi & Akusia, brother of Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa, husband of Arora; Job: Mechanic

**Raeka Hadnagy:** 18, daughter of Ravi & Akusia, sister of Viktor, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Head of Herbology

**Pica Hadnagy:** 16, daughter of Ravi & Akusia, sister of Viktor, Raeka, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Mechanic

**Chikolte Hadnagy:** 14, daughter of Ravi & Akusia, sister of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Electrician

**Keoke Hadnagy:** 12, son of Ravi & Akusia, brother of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Alaizabel, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Communications

**Alaizabel Hadnagy:** 10, daughter of Ravi & Akusia, sister of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Hintza, Kanani, & Laketa; Job: Herbology

**Hintza Hadnagy:** 8, son of Ravi & Akusia, brother of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel & Laketa; Job: Animal sitter

**Kanani Hadnagy:** 6, son of Ravi & Akusia, brother of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza & Laketa; Herbology

**Laketa Hadnagy:** 4, daughter of Ravi & Akusia, sister of Viktor, Raeka, Pica, Chikolte, Keoke, Alaizabel, Hintza & Kanani; Job: Kitchen

**Moscow Crew: 4 Families:**

**_Johnson_ Family:**

**Jack Johnson:** Father, husband of Prita, father of Tajuana, Salazar, Malaki & Kyra; Job: Captain, Pilot & Head of Herbology Department.

**Prita Johnson:** Mother, wife of Jack, mother of Tajuana, Salazar, Malaki & Kyra; Job: Head of Medical Department.

**Tajuana Johnson-Lajchova:** 22, daughter of Jack & Prita, sister of Salazar, Malaki & Kyra, wife of Amar Lajchova; Job: Head of Science Department

**Salazar Johnson:** 20, son of Jack & Prita, brother of Tajuana, Malaki & Kyra; Job: Head of Kitchen Department.

**Malaki Johnson:** 18, son of Jack & Prita, brother of Tajuana, Salazar & Kyra; Job: Transportation Department.

**Kyra Johnson:** 14, daughter of Jack & Prita, sister of Tajuana, Salazar & Malaki; Job: Education Department.

**_Stefankovic_ Family:**

**Marshal Stefankovic:** Father, husband of Kraya, father of Willa, Zhena, Neven, Mei, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Head of Hunting Department.

**Kraya Stefankovic:** Mother, wife of Marshal, mother of Willa, Zhena, Neven, Mei, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Head of Communications Department.

**Willa Stefankovic:** 20, daughter of Marshal & Kraya, sister of Zhena, Neven, Mei, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Science Department.

**Zhena Stefankovic:** 18, daughter of Marshal & Kraya, sister of Willa, Neven, Mei, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Hunting Department.

**Neven Stefankovic:** 16, son of Marshal & Kraya, brother of Willa, Zhena, Mei, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Head of Mechanical Department.

**Mei Stefankovic:** 12, daughter of Marshal & Kraya, sister of Willa, Zhena, Neven, Emmanuel & Anatoli; Job: Electrician Department.

**Emmanuel Stefankovic:** 8, son of Marshal & Kraya, brother of Willa, Zhena, Neven, Mei & Anatoli; Job: Animal Department.

**Anatoli Stefankovic:** 4, son of Marshal & Kraya, brother of Willa, Zhena, Neven, Mei & Emmanuel.

**_Luknar_ Family:**

**Velemire Luknar:** Father, husband of Mariana, father of Keeza, Battle, Via, Nyhassa, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Head of Transportation Department.

**Mariana Luknar:** Mother, wife of Velemire, mother of Keeza, Battle, Via, Nyhassa, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Head of Animal Department.

**Keeza Luknar:** 20, daughter of Velemire & Mariana, sister of Via, Nyhassa, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Communications Department.

**Battle Luknar:** 18, daughter of Velemire & Mariana, sister of Keeza, Via, Nyhassa, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Herbology Department

**Via Luknar:** 16, daughter of Velemire & Mariana, sister of Keeza, Battle, Nyhassa, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Head of Electrician Department.

**Nyhassa Luknar:** 14, daughter of Velemire & Mariana, sister of Keeza, Battle, Via, Ozur & Eirik; Job: Hunting Department.

**Ozur Luknar:** 12, son of Velemire & Mariana, brother of Keeza, Battle, Via Nyhassa & twin of Eirik; Job: Science Department.

**Eirik Luknar:** 12, son of Velemire & Mariana, brother of Keeza, Battle, Via, Nyhassa & twin of Ozur; Job: Kitchen Department.

**_Lajchova_ Family:**

**Irani Lajchova:** Father, husband of Shukla, father of Amar, Shiva, Hira, Ddepak, Hinda & Kinder; Job: Head of Herbology Department

**Shukla Lajchova:** Mother, wife of Irani, mother of Amar, Shiva, Hira, Ddepak, Hinda & Kinder; Job: Head of Science Department.

**Amar Lajchova:** 20, son of Irani & Shukla, brother of Shiva, Hira, Ddepak, Hinda & Kinder, husband of Tajuana Johnson; Job: Medical Department.

**Shiva Lajchova:** 18, daughter of Irani & Shukla, sister of Amar, Hira, Ddepak, Hinda & Kinder; Job: Animal Department.

**Hira Lajchova:** 16, daughter of Irani & Shukla, sister of Amar, Shiva, Ddepak, Hinda and Kinder; Job: Mechanical Department.

**Ddepak Lajchova:** 14, son of Irani & Shukla, brother of Amar, Shiva, Hira, Hinda and Kinder; Job: Herbology Department.

**Hinda Lajchova:** 12, daughter of Irani & Shukla, sister of Amar, Shiva, Hira, Ddepak and Kinder; Job: Medical Department.

**Kinder Lajchova:** 10, daughter of Irani & Shukla, sister of Amar, Shiva, Hira, Ddepak and Hinda; Job: Communications Department.

**Darconian Crew: 4 Families:**

**_Ryhar_ Family:**

**Ramesh Ryhar:** Father, husband of Nerala, father of Malavika, Vidal, Niyaz, Kalu & Siddarth; Job: Head of Hunting Department.

**Nerala Ryhar:** Mother, wife of Ramesh, mother of Malavika, Vidal, Niyaz, Kalu & Siddarth; Job: Head of Animal Department.

**Malavika Ryhar:** 18, daughter of Ramesh & Nerala, sister of Vidal, Niyaz, Kalu & Siddarth; Job: Herbology Department.

**Vidal Ryhar:** 16, daughter of Ramesh & Nerala, sister of Malavika, Niyaz, Kalu & Siddarth; Job: Communication Department.

**Niyaz Ryhar:** 14, daughter of Ramesh & Nerala, sister of Malavika, Vidal, Kalu & twin of Siddarth; Job: Electrician Department.

**Kalu Ryhar:** 14, son of Ramesh & Nerala, brother of Malavika, Vidal, Niyaz & Siddarth; Job: Education Department.

**Siddarth Ryhar:** 12, son of Ramesh & Nerala, brother of Malavika, Vidal, Niyaz & Kalu; Job: Science Department.

**_Musso_ Family:**

**Attur Musso:** Father, husband of Sarita, father of Shaila, Rajib, Gyanendra & Tarah; Job: Head of Transportation Department.

**Sarita Musso:** Mother, wife of Attur, mother of Shaila, Rajib, Gyanendra & Tarah; Job: Head of Education Department.

**Shaila Musso:** 20, daughter of Attur & Sarita, sister of Rajib, Gyanendra & Tarah; Job: Education Department.

**Rajib Musso:** 18, son of Attur & Sarita, brother of Shaila, Gyanendra & Tarah; Job: Hunting Department.

**Gyanendra Musso:** 15, daughter of Attur & Sarita, sister of Shaila, Rajib & Tarah; Job: Kitchen Department.

**Tarah Musso:** 12, daughter of Attur & Sarita, sister of Shaila, Rajib & Gyanendra; Job: Animal Department.

**_Maiova_ Family:**

**Deepak Maiova:** Father, husband of Divya, father of Kader, Ragesh, Ashraf, Paresh & Arjun; Job: Head of Herbology Department.

**Divya Maiova:** Mother, wife of Deepak, mother of Kader, Ragesh, Ashraf, Paresh & Arjun; Job: Head of Electrician Department

**Kader Maiova:** 22, son of Deepak & Divya, brother of Ragesh, Ashraf, Paresh & Arjun; Job: Medical Department.

**Ragesh Maiova:** 20, son of Deepak & Divya, brother of Kader, Ashraf, Paresh & Arjun; Job: Head of Science Department.

**Ashraf Maiova:** 18, son of Deepak & Divya, brother of Kader, Ragesh, Paresh & Arjun; Job: Mechanical Department.**  
Paresh Maiova:** 16, son of Deepak & Divya, brother of Kader, Ragesh, Ashraf & Arjun; Job: Kitchen Department.**  
Arjun Maiova:** 14, son of Deepak & Divya, brother of Kader, Ragesh, Ashraf & Paresh; Job: Transportation Department.

**_Zeman_ Family:**

**Chetan Zeman:** Father, husband of Yashawant, father of Amishka, Amishkala, Azqar & Mishra; Job: Head of Medical Department.

**Yashawant Zeman:** Mother, wife of Chetan, mother of Amishka, Amishkala, Azqar & Mishra; Head of Mechanical Department.

**Amishka Zeman:** 22, daughter of Chetan & Yashawant, sister of Amishkala, Azqar & Mishra; Job: Head of Kitchen Department.

**Amishkala Zeman:** 20, daughter of Chetan & Yashawant, sister of Amishka, Azqar & Mishra; Job: Head of Communications Department.

**Azqar Zeman:** 18, son of Chetan & Yashawant, brother of Amishka, Amishkala & Mishra; Job: Hunting Department.

**Mishra Zeman:** 16, daughter of Chetan & Yashawant, sister of Amishka, Amishkala & Azqar; Job: Education Department.

**Jurassic Crew: 4 Families:**

**_Jankova_ Family:**

**Sunil Jankova:** Father, husband of Dayanand, father of Chandrakant, Keshav, Estiyak, Sharada & Rajendra; Job: Head of Education Department.

**Dayanand Jankova:** Mother, wife of Sunil, mother of Chandrakant, Keshav, Estiyak, Sharada & Rajendra; Job: Head of Science Department.

**Chandrakant Jankova:** 22, daughter of Sunil & Dayanand, sister of Keshav, Estiyak, Sharada & Rajendra; Job: Hunting Department.

**Keshav Jankova:** 20, son of Sunil & Dayanand, brother of Chandrakant, Estiyak, Sharada & Rajendra; Job: Medical Department.

**Estiyak Jankova:** 18, son of Sunil & Dayanand, brother of Chandrakant, Keshav, Sharada & Rajendra; Job: Animal Department.

**Sharada Jankova:** 16, daughter of Sunil & Dayanand, sister of Chandrakant, Keshav, Estiyak & Rajendra; Job: Mechanical Dept.

**Rajendra Jankova:** 14, daughter of Sunil & Dayanand, sister of Chandrakant, Estiyak & Sharada; Job: Electrician Department.

**_Herzberger_ Family**

**Wasim Herzberger:** Father, husband of Laujari, father of Sajid, Nagaraju, Murali, Rahim & Zendar; Job: Head of Kitchen Department.

**Laujari Herzberger:** Mother, wife of Wasim, mother of Sajid, Nagaraju, Murali, Rahim & Zendar; Job: Head of Transportation Department.

**Sajid Herzberger:** 22, son Wasim & Laujari, brother of Nagaraju, Murali, Rahim & Zendar; Job: Head of Mechanical Department.

**Nagaraju Herzberger:** 20, daughter of Wasim & Laujari, sister of Sajid, Murali, Rahim, & Zendar; Job: Herbology Department.

**Murali Herzberger:** 18, daughter of Wasim & Laujari, sister of Sajid, Nagaraju, Rahim & Zendar; Job: Education Department.

**Rahim Herzberger:** 16, son of Wasim & Laujari, brother of Sajid, Nagaraju, Murali & Zendar; Job: Communications Department.

**Zendar Herzberger:** 14, son Wasim & Laujari, brother of Sajid, Nagaraju, Murali & Rahim; Job: Medical Department.

**_Fabietti_ Family:**

**Vikram Fabietti:** Father, husband of Peta Fabietti, father of Leonie, Reza, Angelique, Dankert, Storm & Donovan; Job: Head of Electrician Dept.

**Peta Fabietti:** Mother, wife of Vikram, mother of Leonie, Reza, Angelique, Dankert, Storm & Donovan; Job; Head of Herbology Department.

**Leonie Fabietti:** 22, son of Vikram & Peta; brother of Reza, Angelique, Dankert, Storm & Donovan; Job: Head of Animal Department.

**Reza Fabietti:** 20, daughter of Vikram & Peta, sister of Leonie, Angelique, Dankert, Storm & Donovan; Job: Mechanical Department.

**Angelique Fabietti:** 18, daughter Vikram & Peta, sister of Leonie, Reza, Dankert, Storm & Donovan; Job: Kitchen Department.

**Dankert Fabietti:** 16, son Vikram & Peta, brother of Leonie, Reza, Angelique, Storm & Donovan; Job: Hunting Department.

**Storm Fabietti:** 14, daughter Vikram & Peta, sister of Leonie, Reza, Angelique, Dankert & Donovan; Job: Communications Dept.

**Donovan Fabietti:** 12, son of Vikram & Peta, brother of Leonie, Reza, Angelique, Dankert & Storm; Job: Transportation Department.

**_Dostal_ Family**

**Terence Dostal:** Father, husband of Charmaine, father of Riaan, Hayden, Christo, Mercia, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Head of Hunting Department.

**Charmaine Dostal:** Mother, wife of Terence, mother of Riaan, Hayden, Christo, Mercia, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Head of Communications Department.

**Riaan Dostal:** 22, daughter of Terence & Charmaine, sister of Hayden, Christo, Mercia, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Head of Medical Department.

**Hayden Dostal:** 20, son of Terence & Charmaine, brother of Riaan, Christo, Mercia, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Education Department.

**Christo Dostal:** 18, son Terence & Charmaine, brother of Riaan, Hayden, Mercia, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Transportation Department.

**Mercia Dostal:** 16, daughter Terence & Charmaine, sister of Riaan, Hayden, Christo, Alastair & Belinda; Job: Kitchen Department.

**Alastair Dostal:** 14, son of Terence & Charmaine, brother of Riaan, Hayden, Christo, Mercia & Belinda; Job: Herbology Department.

**Belinda Dostal:** 12, daughter of Terence & Charmaine, sister of Riaan, Hayden, Christo, Mercia & Alastair; Job: Animal Department.


	3. Departments On Board Space Ships

**Departments Onboard Space Ships:**

**Medical Department:**

Serenity:

Magally Sandala-Head of Department

Glynis Sandala

Gabriella Sandala-Revak

Phoenix:

Mareko Sikula-Head of Department

Amalia Paulik-Sikula

Moscow:

Prita Johnson-Head of Department

Hinda Lajchova

Darconian:

Chetan Zeman-Head of Department

Amar Lajchova

Kader Maiova

Jurassic:

Riaan Dostal-Head of Department

Keshav Jankova

**Science Department:**

Serenity:

Petar Petruna-Head of Department

Marcel Revak

Phoenix:

Tulia Sikula-Head of Department

Hemi Paulik

Moscow:

Shukla Lajchova-Head of Department

Ozur Luknar

Darconian:

Ragesh Maiova-Head of Department

Siddarth Ryhar

Jurassic:

Dayanand Jankova-Head of Department

Zendar Herzberger

**Animal Department:**

Serenity:

Myrian Sandala

Tyrone Sandala

Phoenix:

Ravi Hadnagy-Head of Department

Saevar Sikula

Hintza Hadnagy

Moscow:

Mariana Luknar-Head of Department

Emmanuel Stefankovic

Shiva Lajchova

Darconian:

Nerala Ryhar-Head of Department

Tarah Musso

Jurassic:

Leonie Fabietti-Head of Department

Estiyak Jankova

Belinda Dostal

**Mechanical Department:**

Serenity:

Paloma Mabaga-Revak

Teaka Mabaga

Zeph Revak

Phoenix:

Akusia Hadnagy-Head of Department

Viktor Hadnagy

Pica Hadnagy

Moscow:

Neven Stefankovic-Head of Department

Hira Lajchova

Darconian:

Yashawant Zeman-Head of Department

Ashraf Maiova

Jurassic:

Sajid Herzberger-Head of Department

Sharada Jankova

Reza Fabietti

**Electrician Department:**

Serenity:

Markus Mabaga-Head of Department

Teaka Mabaga

Phoenix:

Nikolai Paulik-Head of Department

Chikolte Hadnagy

Moscow:

Via Luknar-Head of Department

Mei Stefankovic

Darconian:

Divya Maiova-Head of Department

Niyaz Ryhar

Jurassic:

Vikram Fabietti-Head of Department

Rajendra Jankova

**Herbology Department:**

Serenity:

Zvi Sandala-Head of Department

Deni Mabaga

Boyko Petruna

Phoenix:

Raeka Hadnagy-Head of Department

Kanani Hadnagy

Moscow:

Jack Johnson-Head of Department

Ddepak Lajchova

Darconian:

Deepak Maiova-Head of Department

Malavika Ryhar

Jurassic:

Peta Fabietti-Head of Department

Nagaraju Herzberger

Alastair Dostal

**Kitchen Department:**

Serenity:

Tamara Revak-Head of Department

Britta Mabaga

Tyler Revak

Phoenix:

Tatyana Paulik-Head of Department

Michael Sikula

Laketa Hadnagy

Moscow:

Salazar Johnson-Head of Department

Kyra Johnson

Eirik Luknar

Darconian:

Amishka Zeman-Head of Department

Paresh Maiova

Jurassic:

Wasim Herzberger-Head of Department

Angelique Fabietti

Mercia Dostal

**Transportation Department:**

Serenity:

Sarah Mabaga-Head of Department

Zelaya Revak

Ivan Sandala

Tania Petruna

Phoenix:

Kaye Ragala-Head of Department

Makita Sikula

Moscow:

Velemire Luknar-Head of Department

Malaki Johnson

Darconian:

Attur Musso-Head of Department

Arjun Maiova

Jurassic:

Laujari Herzberger-Head of Department

Donovan Fabietti

Christo Dostal

**Education Department:**

Serenity:

Kameena Petruna-Head of Department

Rela Petruna

Phoenix:

Vesko Ragala-Head of Department

Reena Paulik

Moscow:

Irani Lajchova-Head of Department

Kyra Johnson

Battle Luknar

Darconian:

Sarita Musso-Head of Department

Kalu Ryhar

Mishra Zeman

Jurassic:

Sunil Jankova-Head of Department

Murali Herzberger

Hayden Dostal

**Hunting Department:**

Serenity:

Reelah Petruna-Head of Department

Teaka Mabaga

Phoenix:

Plamen Paulik-Head of Department

Kiril Paulik-Sikula

Nikolay Ragala

Moscow:

Marshal Stefankovic-Head of Department

Zhena Stefankovic

Darconian:

Ramesh Ryhar-Head of Department

Azqar Zeman

Jurassic:

Terence Dostal-Head of Department

Chandrakant Jankova

Dankert Fabietti

**Communications Department:**

Serenity:

Mathias Mabaga-Head of Department

Jessica Revak

Phoenix:

Arora Sikula-Hadnagy- Head of Department

Keoke Hadnagy

Mariva Ragala

Moscow:

Kraya Stefankovic-Head of Department

Keeza Luknar

Kinder Lajchova

Darconian:

Amishkala Zeman-Head of Department

Vidal Ryhar

Jurassic:

Charmaine Dostal-Head of Department

Rahim Herzberger

Storm Fabietti


	4. Circa 2149

**Circa 2149:**

**Shannon Household:**

Maddy had remembered hearing about a revolution that had been started back in 2012, during the Alien Invasion that had lasted only three months. It was one of the things that had been taught in school. Everyone had learned about the brave people that had taken flight back then, and destroyed the Mother-Ship in order to give the people left on Earth the will to start fighting back once again. She and Josh had read about it together, but neither thought they would ever come face to face with any of the people that were aboard the five ships that departed Earth all those years ago. Neither did they think that the same families would still be alive.

What the history lessons hadn't said was that the travelers, though they had left back in 2012, were really Time Travelers, meant to find the right time where humans could start over again. The five ships were named Serenity, Phoenix, Moscow, Darconian and Jurassic. They were odd names for space ships that held entire families. Each of the ships held four families, but the families were big in size and each of the families had either married someone within another family on the ships or was planning on marrying someone in another family on the ships.

What the history books didn't tell them was that one day, these families that had left all those years ago would be back, to take with them more families that wished to start over. No the history books didn't have all the answers; they just told how these families helped start the revolution that saved our planet from Alien Destruction back in 2012. And with that, the homework was done.

**Earth's Orbit:**

Teaka was now sixteen. She had grown in the last eight years that she and the others had been Time Traveling. She knew just about everything there was to living in space. Though most people normally had one job, Teaka was gifted and had three jobs. She was good at both Electrician work and Mechanical work but had thrived in the hunting Department. In the eight years that they had been gone, traveling to different times, to find a different place for humans to thrive and start over. They had found a suitable planet, that held the same qualities as Earth did and had settled on the planet for a few years as they built two more ships, where the family members that had gotten married over the years could live with their families and not be so crowded.

The five ships had stayed in orbit, taking down the smaller transport ships to build cabins and plow fields. Teaka had gone down with her brothers Mathias and Markus to help in any way she could. Her brothers were both good in construction, as were most of the people aboard the ships (seeing as near everyone had worked on building the ships to begin with). She had kept up with her Journaling, as it was the only way to tell the story of both her and her people. Others had taken up Journaling to keep sane while living on the ships; it was a way of telling their side of the story, without being able to tell it to anyone.

The new Earth was one of peace. They had come back to Earth in 2149, not knowing if people that had survived the Alien Invasion in 2012 were still around. Since they had been to different galaxies and times in the eight years that they had been gone, Earth had changed a lot. From high up in orbit, they could tell that the planet was dieing, though they had no reason as to why it was. The only way to figure out what was really going on was to venture down to the surface to see what was going on and what had happened since the last time they set foot on Earth. Teaka volunteered to go with her brother Mathias and several others from the ship. They needed to see if they could get some food and see if the money they had was still viable. If so, they could use it to get what they needed, mostly mechanical and electrical parts.

Teaka had a list of the parts that they needed and they headed down in one of the Transport Shuttles that they had on Serenity. They had radios in their ears, a way of communicating with those still on the ships. They would relay everything they saw as well as videotape everything. Glynis had a camera with her and would record and take pictures as necessary. Teaka had her bow and arrows with her, Mathias had his 9mm pistol with him, Zeph had a machete with him, Marcel had a shotgun with him and Realah had her swords with her. We were all decked out in weapons, but made sure to keep them as hidden away as possible for fear of being thrown in some kind of prison or getting into trouble. We made sure the shuttle was cloaked in invisibility before heading into the atmosphere and down towards the ground.

Once settled on the ground, we opened the back door and stepped out onto the surface. We always made sure that we had some kind of breathing apparatus with us just in case we walked onto a planet with unbreathable air, like Earth now had. We put our masks on and headed into what looked like a market of sorts. I pulled out the lists as well as the money that we had and headed for what looked like a mechanical store with Mathias right behind me. The others split into groups of two and we set a two hour limit that we would meet each other back at the entrance of the market to leave the planet. Glynis went with Zeph and Marcel went with Realah. They all had lists of what they were to buy and we knew that if we were caught or seen by any military personnel, we were to act as normal as possible, though we didn't look anything like the people that were out and about now.

Mathias and I were able to collect all the parts for the mechanical and electrical departments on our list before we headed back out into the market area. It looked like a school was about to let the students out and we were both curious as to how the education system worked around her nowadays. We stayed by the steps of the school building for about five minutes before a bell rang signaling the end of classes. The kids started piling out of the school and heading in different directions. Two kids caught our eyes. It was a boy and a girl that looked like they were siblings. There was no telling if they knew anything about what our people had done, but we had to know what had happened to Earth between the time we had left and now. We stepped up to them as they came down the steps and they stopped.

We introduced ourselves and asked if there was a place we could talk in private. They said that we could follow them to their home and that we could talk there. We radioed the others and told them to follow our tracking device to where we would be. They were close by so they met us on the way to the kids' house and followed us as well. We entered an apartment building and headed up a few flights of stairs and into an apartment that held a woman and a young girl. The woman nodded at us as the six of us took off our breathing masks and sat where we were told we could sit. We thanked her and sat as best we could with our weapons being concealed and all. And so the talking began.

**Shannon Household:**

"Mom, this is Teaka and her brother Mathias. The others joined them on the way here. They said they needed some information and asked us where a safe place to talk was. We told them here was the best bet." _Maddy said._

"Okay, well I have some news for the two of you as well. I've been recruited to go to Terra Nova. We leave with the Tenth Pilgrimage in the next few weeks. Hi, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Shannon. Go ahead and ask whatever question you have. We'll answer as best we can."

"Okay, well, we don't actually come from this time period. The last time we were anywhere near this planet was back in 2012. What we want to know is what happened to Earth between 2012 and now. What happened to the planet?" _Teaka asked._

"Wait, were you by any chance part of the group that left in the five space ships in 2012, helping start the Revolution and taking back the planet from the Aliens?" _Josh asked._

"You know about us?" _Mathias asked._

"We learned about you and your people in History Class. The history books said that you left in 2012 to find a better world for the people of Earth and that someday you hoped to return for anyone that wanted to go with you." _Maddy said._

"Yes, but for us it has only been eight years since we left Earth. Time traveling will do that to you. Though only eight years has gone by for us, it has been nearly 137 years here on Earth. Everyone we left behind no longer exists. People we used to care about that we hadn't been able to get to are dead. This isn't fair." _Glynis said._

"And you are young lady?" _Dr. Shannon asked._

"Oh, I'm Glynis and this is Zeph, Realah and Marcel. We all live on the Serenity. There are others, but we mostly hang around each other. We all volunteered to come down and get what we needed for the ships."

"Are the ships in orbit now?" _Josh asked._

"Yes, but you guys can't tell anyone that. So what happened to the planet?" _Realah asked._

"The corporations destroyed it by using up all the natural resources and everything you probably took for granted when you lived on Earth."

"And Terra Nova, what is that? And what's with the recruiting that you talked about?" _Zeph asked._

"A few years ago a fracture in time was found and we sent a probe through to see where it landed. We expected to find it sometime in the future when it came back through but it ended up not coming back through and that's when we knew that the fracture was on a different timeline than our own time. We started sending people through to set up a colony nearly 800 billion years in the past, so that people could start over, so that the people of Earth could have a second chance. Nobody knew when you guys were going to return so we had to find a way to survive on our own. This way, we will have a way of living if we can't live here. And once you step through the portal, you can never come back. It's a one way trip through the fracture, but at least we'll have a better life there than we have here." _Maddy finished._

"Well, thank you for the information. We will take this back to Serenity and share it with the others. We should be going now. We have some repairs that need to be finished by the end of the day before we can head out again." _Mathias said as he stood up._

"I'll walk you to the door and out of the building." _Maddy said._

"Thank you Maddy."

We headed out of the building with Maddy showing us the way and before I exited the door to join the others, I stopped and turned towards Maddy.

"It was nice meeting you Maddy. Who knows, maybe we will meet again someday. Take this just in case we ever do meet up in the future. I will call through it letting friends know that we are within talking range when we draw near wherever it is you are going to live. We might have to think about heading to Terra Nova and seeing if anyone wants to join us on our new Earth, a planet we have name Ethos. May you go in peace Maddy, and safely follow your heart to wherever it takes you. Goodbye Maddy."

At that, I turned and put my mask on, then joined Mathais and the others and we ventured back to the Transport Shuttle. Once settled in the shuttle and our wares that we had been able to buy safely secured in the bins bolted to the walls for anything that we brought on board, we headed back into the atmosphere and straight for the Serenity. There would be a lot of discussion going on about what our next move would be and that much we all knew.


End file.
